Love is worth breaking bones
by Flashymon
Summary: This is a Snowbarry fanfic, it is a story about how Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen met (not like in the show in my way.) P.s there are no Meta-Humans in this story so no Flash.


**This is a Snowbarry fanfic, There are no Meta-Humans in this fanfic therefore meaning no Flash. Hope you enjoy :)**

Barry Allen is a clumsy young man about the age of 26, he owns a small flat in the middle of central City around the corner of his favorite coffee shop Jitters. It's the 1st of December and once again Barry and his neighbors Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart are racing to be the 1st out of the three flats to have finished all their Christmas decorating.

Barry fumbled and tripped all around the place trying to put up his decorations as fast as possible. Once Barry was satisfied with his work he took a step back to admire his work, but something seemed odd, like he missed something, he looked around and realized "A tree I can't believe I almost forgot to buy a tree." He said. "I really need to stop talking to myself." He said.

So, Barry raced out of the apartment and ran down the pathway towards the Christmas tree farm. (A/N I don't know if that's a real thing just go with it.)

As Barry was rushing towards the Christmas tree farm he collided into a young woman, sending all her papers into the air.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." The young woman said. "No, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me I was in such a hurry and I wasn't looking at my surroundings." Barry said whilst picking up the lady's paperwork. "Caitlin, Caitlin Snow." She said as she outstretched her hand. "Barry… Allen." He said as he shook Caitlin's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Barry… Allen." "Same to you Caitlin, Caitlin Snow." Barry said. "So, uh, Caitlin, I haven't seen you around." "Well Barry, Central City is a very big place, and I just moved in on Flash street." "Oh, I knew that, I mean I didn't know you moved in here, I'm not some kind of stalker or something just…" "Barry." Caitlin cut in. "Oh sorry, sometimes I tend to babble on about nothing, it's a habit of mine and when I just get going I can't stop so I go on and on and…" "Barry." Caitlin said again. "Oh sorry, I did it again, I suppose you think I'm weird now." "Ha-ha, no I think it's cute." Caitlin said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Ring, ring…. Ring, ring "Sorry I have to take this." Caitlin said. "Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead." Barry said. "hello… mmhm… yep… I'll be there as soon as possible." "Sorry Barry I have to go, it was nice meeting you though." "Yeah maybe we'll bump into each other again." "Yeah, maybe, oh well see you around Barry… Allen." "Okay bye, Caitlin, Caitlin Snow." Then Caitlin left. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again, real smooth Barry, real smooth." He said whilst tapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

When Barry finally returned home with his Christmas tree both Oliver and Leonard had finished their decorating so they helped Barry decorate his tree.

"Well Barry this is an unusual surprise." Oliver said. "What?" Barry asked. "Barry this is the first year out of 5 years you haven't won our decoration competition, what happened?" Leonard asked. "Well I was held back." Barry said hesitantly. "By what… or should I say, _who_?" Oliver asked with a small smirk appearing on his face. Barry started blushing. "Oh, I bumped into this girl." He said. "Aaand…" Leonard said. "And what?" Barry asked clueless. "And do we have a triple date coming up or what?" Leonard asked. "No!" Barry said "I just met her and she was just someone I bumped into (literally) I probably won't even see her again, Central City is very big you know." He finished. "Okay, cool down Barry, it was just a question. Leonard replied

"Hey Barry." Leonard said. "What?" Barry asked. Leonard then looked at Oliver with a smirk on his face and started singing… 'Lonely, I am so lonely, I have nobody, for my own.' "Shut up Snart." Barry snapped. "Aww can't the man take a joke." Leonard said. "No I apparently can't." "Well Barry, if you had the courage to ask her out you wouldn't be dealing with this." Oliver pointed out. Like a five year old Barry stuck his tongue out at Oliver.

Once both Oliver and Leonard returned to their homes Barry was left alone staring at his tree all lit up and shiny.

'Huh, wow i went through a lot to get this tree.' he thought. Then he just stood there lost in his thoughts. "Caitlin Snow, hm what a nice name." he said out loud. "What was that Barry?" Oliver asked from next door. "Nnothing." Barry yelled at Oliver. "Man I really need to stop thinking out loud, because of big ears over there." he said quietly. "I heard that." Oliver said. "Gah. don't you have anything better to do Oliver." Oliver just chuckled. "Nope." The next morning Barry went out for his daily run.

As Barry was running he was too busy enjoying his favorite dong (Glad You Came) He didn't even see the young boy attempting to ride his bike coming straight at him. "Ahhh!" The boy yelled. 'The sun goes down…" Barry sang. Then BANG! They both crashed and Barry fell smack to the ground and the little boy fell off his bike.

"Mom, Mom!" cried the boy. "I'm here." The young boys mother said in a calming voice. "Oh hey, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to crash into you, it was just, a great song. Are you okay?" Barry said. "Oh, he'll be alright." The little boy's mother replied. "How about you are you all ok?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. Hello my name is Iris West and this is Joseph Jr or JJ for short" "Iris West?" He asked. "Yes, why?" "It's me, Barry Allen we used to go to school together." "Oh yes Barry Allen, I remember, you loved science right?" "Yep that's me." "Wow I haven't seen you for years, so, what are you doing now?" Iris asked. "Oh, I work as a forensic scientist for the CCPD." "Oh cool well I'm a reporter for…"

"Honey, why did you stop?" Asked a man heading towards Barry Iris and young JJ. "Oh JJ accidentally crashed into Barry here so, yeah." "And who is this Barry, you speak of?" The man asked. "It's Barry Allen remember from school." Iris said. "Oh, science kid." "Yep." Barry said. "Hey long time no see Barry it's Eddie Thawne." "Hi Eddie, yeah." "So are you two…" "Yeah Iris said, been married for 3 years now." she said whilst showing Barry her rings. "Wow, those are nice." Barry said. "Well Barry we better get going I've got a meeting at 12pm so we better get going now." "Ok then see you's, it was nice catching up with both of you, and meeting little JJ." "Same to you Barry, see you again sometime." Iris said. "Yeah sure." Barry said and then they walked off.

As Barry started to walk he felt a sharp pain in his leg and noticed he couldn't move his leg so he hopped towards the edge of the side-path and called for a taxi passing by. He jumped in the cab and headed to the hospital.

Once he got there he was taken to a room and was told to wait for a doctor.

"Hello Barry Allen I will be your doctor for today." Said the doctor. "How do you know my name?" He asked "Well first off, we have all that information of all our patients and we met yesterday remember." 'Okay Barry, play it cool, don't sound desperate.' He thought. "Oh hey Suzy...no oh I'm sorry Mary...no." Barry then repeatedly clicked his fingers as if he was trying to remember her name, although how could he forget it, after all, he was thinking about it all last night.

"Caitlin." She said. "Hmm." Barry said. "Caitlin, my name is Caitlin." She replied. "Oh yes, Caitlin, sorry you all have similar hair and faces." 'That's it Barry smooth' he thought. "So Barry I see you've fractured your knee." Caitlin said. "Yes I have." "How?" Caitlin asked. "Well… I was enjoying my favorite song whilst doing my everyday run and I crashed into a young boy on a bike, he fell and scraped his knee but i managed to fracture mine, what luck." he said the last part sarcastically. "Well Barry you must enjoy running into people." Caitlin said with a chuckle. "Yeah sorry about that I'm a bit of a klutz." "Apology accepted." Caitlin said with a smile. "Well now, Barry you need to get some rest now, okay." "Anything you say baby." He said. Caitlin laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." Barry said 'Dang it Barry get a grip' He thought "No it was fine, just get some rest ok." "Ok."

Barry soon drifted off into sleep.

 **So** **that was my first chapter. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
